skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Families
Skylanders: Families is a spin-off game. It takes place in 2041, when the modern-day Skylanders have children who are old enough to be Skylanders. Plot Kaos' daughter, Kamilla, is planning to take over Skylands. Luckily, the Skylanders and their families are ready to rescue Skylands with the help of the ten children of Master Eon, each representing one element. The Skylanders also meet Ada (the daughter of Flynn and Cali) and Samantha (the daughter of Hugo and Tessa) who help them. Crash Bandicoot bonus storyline The child of Crash Bandicoot is about to become a Skylander, but in order to officially join the group, they have to go through various obstacles to prove they are capable. Ninendo bonus storyline Ever since joining the SuperChargers, Bowser has been actively going back and forth between his kingdom and the Skylanders. He has even managed to find love in fellow Skylander Torch. However, the Portal has been blocked by the evil son of Mario and Queen Peach. Bowser has to team up with his now adult children to restore the portal and reunite with his love. Skylanders In this game, Skylanders are released in family packs. Most family packs include a mother, a father and around one to three children. Some family packs only have one parent because the other parent is not a Skylander. Some Skylanders, such as Chop Chop and Roller Brawl, are not parents. The dog Skylanders are pets. The Minis are their Skylander versions' nephews or nieces. The curse on Sonic Boom's children lasted for 20 years, and now her children are old enough to be Skylanders. The Bowser and Torch pack is Nintendo exclusive, and all Skylanders except Torch are amiibo/Skylander hybrids. Torch is also available in a single pack. Spyro and Cynder *Spyro (father) *Cynder (mother) *Spyro Jr. (son) Element: Magic *Flame (son) Element: Fire *Ember (daughter) Element: Light *Spry (nephew/cousin) Blades and Whirlwind *Blades (father) *Whirlwind (mother) *Sky (son) Element: Air *Stormee (daughter) Element: Air *Windy (daughter) Element: Air *Cloud (son) Element: Air *Breeze (niece/cousin) Zap and Echo *Zap (father) *Echo (mother) *Sound Wave (son) Element: Water Bash and Flashwing *Bash (father) *Flashwing (mother) *Crystal (daughter) Element: Earth *Rock (son) Element: Earth *Bop (nephew/cousin) Blackout and Spotlight *Blackout (father) *Spotlight (mother) *Shine (daughter) Element: Light *Shade (daughter) Element: Dark Krypt King *Krypt King (father) *Chop Chop (son) *Funny Bone (pet) Sonic Boom and Sunburn *Sonic Boom (mother) *Sunburn (step-father) *Sonic Roar (daughter) Element: Air *Sonic Scream (daughter) Element: Air *Sonic Shout (daughter) Element: Air *Sonic Yell (daughter) Element: Air Trigger Happy *Trigger Happy (father) *Trigger Angry (son) Element: Earth *Trigger Scary (son) Element: Undead *Trigger Flappy (son) Element: Life *Trigger Snappy (nephew/cousin) Gill Grunt *Gill Grunt (father) *Marine (daughter) Element: Water *Aqua (daughter) Element: Water *Gill Runt (nephew/cousin) Erutor and Smolderdash *Eruptor (father) *Smolderdash (mother) *Lava (daughter) Element: Fire *Weeruptor (nephew/cousin) *Hot Dog (pet) Flameslinger and Stealth Elf *Flameslinger (father) *Stealth Elf (mother) *Fire Blade (son) Element: Fire *Whisper Elf (niece/cousin) Rider and Hex *Rider (father) *Hex (mother) *Fear (son) Element: Undead *Hijinx (niece/cousin) *Fright (pet) Grim Creeper and Star Strike *Grim Creeper (father) *Star Strike (mother) *Mysterious Haunt (son) Element: Undead High Five and Bat Spin *High Five (father) *Bat Spin (mother) *Spook (son) Element: Undead *Leaf Storm (son) Element: Life Cobra Cadabra and Scratch *Cobra Cadabra (father) *Scratch (mother) *Sphinx Stare (son) Element: Magic Jet-Vac and Stormblade *Jet-Vac (father) *Stormblade (mother) *Wave Blast (son) Element: Air *Love Bird (daughter) Element: Magic *Pet-Vac (nephew/cousin) Pop Fizz and Splat *Pop Fizz (father) *Splat (mother) *Potion Painter (son) Element: Magic Tree Rex and Ninjini *Tree Rex *Ninjini *Barkley (nephew) *Mini-Jini (niece) *Bushwhack (descendant) Snap Shot and Punk Shock *Snap Shot (father) *Punk Shock (mother) *Flash Splash (daughter) Element: Water Trap Shadow and Tuff Luck *Trap Shadow (father) *Tuff Luck (mother) *Luck Hunter (son) Element: Magic *Clover Ninja (daughter) Element: Life Knight Light and Knight Mare *Knight Light (father) *Knight Mare (mother) *Good Knight (son) Element: Dark *Sun Knight (daughter) Element: Light Bowser and Torch *Bowser (father) *Torch (step-mother) *Bowser Jr. (son) Element: Fire *Larry (adoptive son) Element: Air *Morton (adoptive son) Element: Undead *Wendy (adoptive daughter) Element: Water *Iggy (adoptive son) Element: Life *Roy (adoptive son) Element: Earth *Lemmy (adoptive son) Element: Tech *Ludwig (adoptive son) Element: Magic Non-playable characters Portal Masters *Eon (father) Element: All *Madeline (daughter) Element: Magic *Cameron (son) Element: Tech *Aaron (son) Element: Earth *Evanna (daughter) Element: Air *Leo (son) Element: Fire *Marina (daughter) Element: Water *Felicia (daughter) Element: Life *Brandon (son) Element: Undead *Lucia (daughter) Element: Light *Yurei (son) Element: Dark Flynn and Cali *Flynn (father) *Cali (mother) *Ada (daughter) Hugo and Tessa *Hugo (father) *Tessa (mother) *Samantha (daughter) Brock and Persephone *Brock *Persephone Kaos *Kaos (father) *Kamilla (daughter) *Glumshanks (butler) Trivia *Each original element gets one new amiibo/Skylander hybrid. All of them are previosly existing Koopa characters. Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spin off Category:Whirly Volcano